The Counterfeit Proposal - Zutara OneShot
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: Katara needs a fake boyfriend to take home to Gran Gran. Zuko thinks this is crazy, but goes along this adventure anyway. Zutara Oneshot, modern au, no powers au, fake relationship au, pretending to hate each other au, tumblr prompt,


"It's only for a weekend, Kat." Suki's voice rang over the cell phone. "Just go meet the last guy. And I swear this one will be perfect for you to bring back home."

Katara sighed and looked around her. The Jasmine Dragon was slightly busy with customers. Katara sat at one of the lone tables near the window. "I'm only giving him 5 more minutes."

When Katara lied to her "dying" grandmother four months ago about a serious boyfriend, Katara hadn't thought Gran Gran would actually make it through the surgery. Don't get her wrong, she was hoping her grandmother would pull through. But now she had to bring home her boyfriend. The big problem: Katara didn't actually have a boyfriend.

Now with Gran Gran feeling much better and wanted to see her favorite granddaughter and her boyfriend. Katara was at a lost cause. Instead of telling her grandmother the truth like she knew she should have, she now sat in the Jasmine Dragon on her third blind date set up by her sister in law.

"Tall white chai." The waiter sat down a large white cup. She smiled and said thank you but listened to Suki talk about the third guy.

"Seriously, he is like this all around good guy." Suki paused. "Hold on, I think Sokka just dumped out a whole packet of chili powder into the stewed sea slugs." There was muffled talk on the other end of the phone. "Kat, I got to go your brother…"

Katara sighed, "I get it. Go."

Katara drummed her fingers on the table top. She picked up the cup and took a large sip. _If she wasn't going to get a date at least she was going to enjoy this delicious drink._ She looked around the Jasmine Dragon one last time. Hoping all-around-good-guy-Jet would be there. _No such luck._

Katara looked down at her watch again. She was going to be late for her flight if she didn't leave soon. She drank the last of the latte, before standing and taking the empty cup to the counter. "Thanks."

"One to go?" The dark haired male stood behind the counter. "On the house." He shrugged and began to fill out the order without her consent. "You look like you could use it."

Katara smiled slightly, "I really could."

"So," The guy turned his back and pumped in the white chocolate syrup. "How late is he?"

"I'm sorry?" Katara raised an eyebrow at the barista.

"Your date." He nodded to where she had been sitting.

"Oh," Katara ran a tongue across her teeth. "Too late…"

"Mmm." The barista nodded in understanding. "Too bad. Looks like he missed out."

Katara gave a small laugh, "Yeah, on a paid trip, to the coldest place on earth, to be my fake boyfriend. He sure missed out."

The man laughed and turned back to her. "Paid? Fake boyfriend? Now that is a story I'm willing to listen to."

"'Dying' grandmother, her favorite granddaughter lying to her, grandmother recovers and pleads for her most honest grandchild to bring home a non existent boyfriend." Katara laughed at her own antics. She ran a hand down her face. "And I leave in an hour. Without a boyfriend." The barista added an extra amount of whipped cream on top. "Such a wonderful granddaughter I am."

Golden eyes crinkled in a smile. The red scar over his left eye only now really catching Katara's attention. The black shag of his hair and thick rimmed black glasses doing an excellent job of hiding the large scar. Katara let her eyes wander down the clad in black man. He was cute. Coffee shop kind of guy cute. And not real-cubicle-paper buried-accountant grandmother was expecting. Katara bit her lip as the barista slid her drink to her. "Maybe this will give you the boost you need to tell the truth."

Katara smiled and took a sip of the warm drink, "Thanks."

"You know," The guy smiled, "You could tell her that you two broke up?"

Katara's lips turned down and she sucked air through her teeth, "So that boyfriend… He actually proposed to me…"

The golden eyed man laughed, "And you couldn't say no to an imaginary boyfriend."

"Exactly! I would hurt his feelings and he would never stop calling or texting," Katara smiled and shook her head. "And then he would try to get into contact with my friends trying to figure out what he did wrong. Just a messy breakup all around."

The guy was now laughing with her. "Poor guy."

"Poor him? Poor me! I have to explain all of this to my grandmother." Katara raised a hand to her chest in mock offense. "In all honesty, thank you, for the coffee."

"Free coffee to anyone who can come up with a good as story as that." The guy tipped his head and turned to scrub the counter behind him.

Katara nodded and turned to leave. She had her hand on the door, then turned back to the counter. "Are you busy this weekend?"

The barista looked surprised and up to her, "Just the normal 10 hour shifts. You know running this coffee shop."

Katara sighed in defeat. "And there is no one else who could help you here?"

"My uncle who owns…"

"I'll pay you triple for what you make here." Katara interrupted him. The barista opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Please, I'm desperate. And I already have the plan ticket. The whole entire trip is paid. Just bring yourself."

"I don't…" Black shag swayed over the glasses as the guy shook his head. "Triple?"

"Would it make you feel better if I gave you half upfront?" Katara bargained

The guy ran a tongue over his bottom lip. He stood there thinking for a few moments, looking between her and the sign on the door. "I'd have to stop and grab a bag or something."

"Don't worry about it." Katara waved it off. "We can buy whatever you need when we land." The guy looked around one more time. "Please."

The guy slammed his hands on the counter and turned. He began untying his apron. "Fine. You know what… this is crazy." Black started to walk away from her and into a back room. Katara followed along until the end of the counter. She could hear him mumbling about how he really shouldn't do this, but it was an adventure. _Plus a few days off won't kill you._

Katara leaned closer to the door as she heard the guy yell for someone about leaving and the shop was theirs for the next few days. Katara let out a deep sigh and practically melted down the wall.

The guy slammed open the door and pointed to her. "This is damned near insane. Why the hell I have convinced myself to do this…" The guy shook his head and started for the door. He held it open for Katara to walk through.

He continued to grumble all the way to the airport. "It's Zuko by the way." The guy, Zuko said, as he flipped his phone over in his hand.

"Katara." Katara pulled into a parking spot at the airport. She turned and looked at Zuko. "Well Zuko," She closed her mouth and sucked her lips between her teeth. "If you want out of this. Now is your chance. Seriously, I won't blame you for getting out of the car and…"

"Katara, no, I'll do it." Zuko held out a hand to stop her words. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I could kind of use the extra cash."

"Oh." Katara gave a breath of relief. "Good. Okay. Then let's go."

Katara and Zuko quickly checked Katara's bags, went through security and all but ran to the terminal. They stopped just as they began boarding the first passengers. Katara quickly pulled out the tickets for their seats. "Just in time."

They boarded and sat down, Zuko taking the window seat. "So, maybe we should start about who you are?" Katara pulled out a notebook. "You can read over these notes. It's just the few things. Things I know I told my grandmother." Katara buckled in and rummaged through her purse quickly for a pen. "We can write out a few more. You know if you need…"

"An accountant?" Zuko scratched back of his head. "Beach house in Gaoling?" Katara bit her lip and nodded."How did you not give away a name?"

"Well…" Katara laughed, "We only talked about my boyfriend.. You… a handful of times. You know since she was in the hospital she couldn't talk long. So details were very vague." Katara looked down the airplane's aisle as it began take off.

Zuko laughed and looked over to Katara. "I sound like a take-home-to-your-mother type of guy."

"Well not mother." Katara took in a deep breath. "It's only Dad, Sokka my brother, then there is Suki, Sokka's wife and my best friend. She is the only one who know the truth." Katara pulled out her phone as she felt the airplane even out. She pulled up a picture of the last family holiday photo. "Then there is Gran Gran, my grandmother."

"Ah, the famous grandmother." Zuko laughed and leaned over to look at the phone. "Well you are all definitely related."

Katara laughed, "Thank you?"

"So this is it?" Zuko looked down to the scribbled notes in his hand. "Okay. It's not too bad. Though we might have a problem with the baking. Everything I touch in the kitchen turns to ash."

Katara laughed at this, "But you work in a coffee shop."

"Yeah?" Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "I work with _coffee_. And any pastries we have we buy off the bakery three doors down. All I have to do is microwave them."

"Well now that explains why I thought that muffin tastes familiar." Katara joked, elbowing Zuko.

Zuko chuckled, "Ha, sorry to disappoint." Katara only shook her head. "So, my soon-to-be bride, tell me about you. If I asked to marry you, I had to have a good reason."

"Picky are you?" Katara's face was starting to hurt with all of this _real_ smiling. "You mean you don't walk into a random place and beg for someone to propose to you? Shame."

Zuko laughed, "Glad I'm marrying someone with a sense of humor."

Katara blushed slightly at the compliment. She looked down at her grey pencil skirt and brushed out the wrinkles. "Well, I am a psychiatrist. I mainly work with children who have been abused."

"Wow." Zuko sobered at that. "That's kind of surprising."

"What do you mean?"

"You are so…" Zuko scratched the back of his neck. "You just look like a receptionist or some sort of secretary to a man in a big tower."

"Oh, no. I used to," Katara folded her hands in her lap, "But then I got my own practice and i moved on."

"So why psychology?" Zuko asked now turning some what in his seat to look at Katara.

Katara blew out a breath, "I once knew a kid who was locked in a closet for ten years." Katara peaked over to the barista. "And his thoughts and the things he did, well they surprised me. I wanted to know more. I guess so much so, I ended up working for him. In a big tower."

Zuko smiled, "Well, I think I could marry someone who helps others. What else?"

"Um, I'm 26. I live alone. And I give my grandmother reasons to believe that I actually had someone interested in a workaholic." Katara ticked off the things on her fingers.

"Ah, well, I'm 28. I traveled for quite a while before settling and helping out my uncle. And I have a sister who runs a family business, because my father knew I wasn't cut out for that type of work." Zuko mimicked Katara's motions.

"As an _accountant._ I'm impressed." Katara smiled. "So what were you looking for in all of this traveling?"

"An adventure," Zuko chuckled. "Little did I know, I would just need to work for my uncle a few months to get it."

Katara laughed at this. "Well thank you. For helping me with all of this. Seriously."

"How could I say no?" Zuko folded the piece of paper and stuck it into his pocket.

The two talked the rest of the way, constantly bringing up the fake relationship. But they truly got to know each other before they landed. Katara was in slight surprise at how relaxed she was beginning to feel around Zuko.

Zuko called a cab as Katara picked up her bags from the baggage claim. Zuko helped load the cab as they made their way to a supercenter. "Get anything you need. I'll go find a suitcase for you to put it the stuff in." Katara pointed in the direction she was going to go, giving him time to himself. Zuko nodded and headed towards the clothing section. Katara called Suki immediately when she was out of Zuko's hearing distance.

"Judging by the time, are you almost here?" Suki answered on the second ring.

"Not quite." Katara bit her lip. "We had to stop and buy a few things."

"Why?" Katara could practically hear the eyebrow raise. "I told him to bring a bag."

"Right…" Katara smiled. "Jet wasn't the one to come with me."

"Oh my gah!" Suki stage whispered in Katara's ear. "What did you pick up the first male you came across?"

"Kind of?" Katara walked down the aisle of suitcases. "He was the barista. And I just… kind of asked him." Katara looked around, like mentioning Zuko would make him appear. "He laughed at my misery and well… He came with me."

Suki was laughing so hard she had snorted. "Oh my gah'd this is actually working."

"Shut up!" Katara pulled down a plain black suitcase. She tilted her head as she rolled it through the aisle. "I need to go though. Have to make sure my fake fiance didn't run off." Katara ended a call to a still laughing Suki.

When Katara found Zuko he had only a handbasket half-full of things. Katara could see a pair of jeans and a few tshirts, a phone charger, toiletries and a few other small items. Katara looked Zuko over. "That's it?"

Zuko looked down at the basket confused. "Uh yeah. It's just for two days right?"

"Yes, but…" Katara looked through the basket.

"Then I don't need very much." Zuko kept the basket held out to her. He looked down to the suitcase she had picked out. "That's too much…"

"We can go pick out a different one. I didn't know you wouldn't need this much stuff." Katara bit the side of her lip.

Zuko followed after Katara as they went back and pulled out a duffle bag instead of the suitcase. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand after he hand thrown the duffle bag strap over his shoulder. "Let's go find you an engagement ring."

"Zuko that's not." Katara started but he waved her off.

"It's on me." Zuko led her to the small jewelry section. "No fake or real fiancee of mine will be walking around ring less."

Once they both agreed on a small rose gold band with a single topaz jewel. It was simple but Katara loved it. "My grandfather gave my grandmother a necklace he made himself."

"I'm sure he had a little more time than I did to propose." Zuko joked as they rang up the items. "Next time I propose to you I'll make you whatever you want."

"Mmm… Another one of those white chais?" Katara's mouth watered thinking of it.

Zuko laughed and nodded. He grabbed all of the bags and they headed out towards the cab. They quickly pulled off price tags off the clothes and stuffed the duffle bag. When they reached the house it was well past midnight but there was movement behind the curtains of the living room.

"This is us." Katara paid the driver and Zuko began unloading Katara's bags from the trunk.

"It was only for two days right?" Zuko laughed as he slung the small of the two bags over his other shoulder. He pulled the rolling bag along behind him.

"Yeah?" Katara gave a small grimace. "Thanks for carrying."

Katara walked up the steps of the small white house. She turned to look over her shoulder to Zuko one last time before she reached and opened the door. "I'm home." Katara called out.

"Katara!" Suki was the first to stand but Sokka beat Suki to hug Katara.

"Sis! Spirits, I've missed you." Sokka pulled Katara tighter to him. Katara returned the hug. "And who is this?" Katara looked over her shoulder to Zuko who stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Is this the guy?"

Katara smiled and nodded. She bit her lip as Zuko pushed the thick rims farther up his nose. "Sokka this is Zuko my fiance." Katara purposely showing off her new ring to a bright eyed Suki. "Zuko, this is my brother, Sokka and his wife. Suki." Katara watched as Zuko gave a small wave.

"Let me show you guys to your room. Gran Gran and dad are already asleep." Suki pulled Katara away from Sokka. "Honey, why don't you help Zuko with those bags?" Suki and Katara walked side by side down the hall to the guest room. "Kat, that guy is gorgeous."

"I know." Katara whispered back to her sister-in-law. "And he's cheap. Plus did you get a good look at this ring?" Katara held it out for both to gaze at. "I don't want to give it back."

"I wouldn't be." Suki giggled, she held onto Katara's hand tilting it different ways to catch the light. "You guys will have to sleep in the same bed though. Uncle Bumi ended up coming in and crashing in the den."

"You serious?" Katara wrinkled her nose. "I'm sure it will be fine…" Katara looked over her shoulder to see Sokka knocking arms with Zuko. Zuko only gave a half smile and nodded to whatever her brother was telling him.

"Well, here you are. If you need anything." Suki opened the guest bedroom door. "Katara can get it for you. And due to an unexpected guest. We have to ask you guys to share a room. Sorry."

Zuko looked to Katara with a small shrug. "It's okay. I slept on many floors before."

"What too cheap, Mr. Accountant?" Sokka jokes.

Zuko looked confused for a half a second before blinking and letting out a quiet chuckle. "Funny. No, I actually traveled a lot before going to university."

"We'll see you in the morning." Suki grabbed her husband and pulled them down the hallway to their room.

"Right." Katara began opening her bags and laying out items for bed. "The bathroom is the last door on the left down the hall if you'd like to change."

"Yeah thanks." Zuko dropped Katara's other bag by the door and quickly made his way down the hallway.

Katara listened to the creaky boards as he walked and listened for the door to close before changing into a pair of shorts and old tshirt. She slid into the bed and far against the wall giving Zuko plenty of room to slid in next to her.

When Zuko came back wearing a red tshirt they had bought and his black jeans from work. He swayed from foot to foot for a minute before grabbing the pillow next to Katara. Katara was quick to sit up. "Zuko. Just get in the bed. I may be paying you to be here but I'm not paying for your chiropractor bill." Zuko looked from the space on the bed to the floor beside it. Katara patted the bed twice, before Zuko gave in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is it okay if I sleep in my boxers?" Zuko whispered. "I didn't think to grab…"

Katara blushed and turned towards the wall. "That's fine." She listened as Zuko moved around and clicked off the light. Katara felt the bed move slightly as Zuko slid under the covers. And even though Katara's heart had sped up. She was quick to realize how it seemed to slow and as the warmth of Zuko washed over her, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Katara woke to still feel that warmth. Except now closer. There was a nice weight slung over her waist and warm breath blew on her forehead. Katara briefly contemplated moving or just staying there for the rest of the day. Zuko took a deep breath in and Katara felt the arm over her waist twist slightly and pull her body closer to Zuko's. When he released his breath, it tickled the baby hairs of her ear.

Katara hadn't ever remembered a more relaxed morning. She opened her eyes and watched Zuko for a moment. The red scar almost beautiful against the sea foam green sheets. _He should really ditch the glasses._ Katara's heart stuttered as Zuko slowly opened his eyes. Dark gold greeted her. His eyebrow furrowed slightly in confusion. "Morning."

"Mmm." Zuko closed his eyes again. Then as if she were fire he pulled back. A chill ran over where his arm had draped over her waist. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But we should get up." Katara said as she began to push away the covers.

The two changed quickly, taking turns in the bathroom. They made it to the dining room table hand in hand. The a perfect couple. "Morning!" Suki called from the kitchen.

Katara could smell pancakes and her mouth watered. "Morning."

Zuko sat down in one of the empty chairs and before Katara could pull away he tugged on her arm. Katara looked down to him confused. Zuko looked slightly confused too. So he let her hand go and shook his head.

"Hey lovebirds!" Sokka called out. "What do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice?" Katara looked to Zuko, who only shrugged. "And make it two!" Katara turned to the newspaper. "Morning, dad." The newspaper folded down slightly. Her dad nodded and folded the paper back up. Katara leaned in close to whisper to Zuko. "Don't ever interrupt dad during his morning paper."

Zuko watched a sneaky smile slide on to Katara's face. Zuko was surprised at how relaxed the atmosphere was around here. Zuko couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt _home._ But here he sat in a stranger's home, getting paid to be in a fake relationship.

"Where do you plan on taking your beau today, Kitten?" A voice rang out from down the hall. There was a soft shuffling before Zuko saw the older lady.

Katara quickly moved to hug her grandmother. "No idea. Maybe a little bit of everywhere, Gran Gran."

Katara moved alongside the older lady and helped her into the chair beside Zuko. The lady reached over and patted his hand. "You two should go to the rose dome. It's beautiful this time of year."

Katara looked down sadly at her grandmother as she stood beside Zuko. Katara looped an arm over Zuko's shoulder leaning in to him. "Gran Gran, the rose dome closed."

"Oh?" Gran Gran blinked and smiled slightly. "You know this old head of mine, it just doesn't remember like it use to."

Katara leaned over and kissed her grandmother's cheek. "I'll take him to where it use to be. I promise."

"Breakfast is served." Sokka called out as Suki and him laid out multiple plates piled with pancakes.

The day went as promised to Gran Gran. Katara took Zuko out to all of the places she loved to visit when she stayed here. Katara was yet again surprised at how easy the conversation flowed between them.

"So," Katara bumped Zuko's shoulder with her own. "Not to put a downer on the conversation but…" Katara licked at the blueberry ice cream in her hand. "I was thinking… we could stage a little break up in tonight before we go to bed."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"Yeah," Katara shrugged. "You know so you don't have to fake marry me and be here for every holiday for the rest of your life. I figured we could figure out something?"

Zuko nodded and bit into his ice cream. Katara wrinkled her nose at the action. "Okay then… And we are suppose to just sleep in the same bed? Oh gauds… I'll have to face your brother… and your dad… Can't we just break up after?"

"No!" Katara shook her head. "Don't worry about Sokka or my dad. I'll get them to calm down. As for the bed thing." Katara reached into her bag and pulled out a credit card. "You can find a hotel and I'll give you a plane ticket when we get back. You'll get mad and leave. I'll cry a few tears. And bang. We are broken up. You'll be 875 dollars richer and I'll be back to single."

Zuko bit into the cone with a hum. "So what do we argue about?"

"Well lucky for us the walls aren't too thin, so we could argue about how you eat ice cream." Katara nodded her head in the direction of his half eaten cone.

"What's wrong with the way I eat my ice cream?" Zuko took another bite of the sugar cone.

"You actually eat it!" Katara licked at a drop of the melting ice cream in her hand. "How do you not get a brain freeze?"

Zuko laughed. Katara joined him. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this easily with someone. They slowly made their way back to the house. The sun was beginning to set and dinner would soon be on the table.

When they walked in they were surprised to see the others just now sitting down to the table. "Just in time." Gran Gran called out.

Zuko walked behind Katara with a hand on her lower back. And went behind her as she leaned to give her grandmother a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, we were out so late. Zuko seemed it really enjoy it." Katara looked over to him with a smile.

"I did." Zuko nodded and pulled out the chair next to Gran Gran for Katara to sit. "Maybe I should trade in that beach house for a place around here?"

"Bro, no." Sokka piped up. "Trust me, keep the beach house."

Suki slapped her husband playfully on the shoulder. "Zuko, I would love to see more of my sister in law. With her big city practice, we don't nearly see enough of her." Suki looked over to Katara.

Katara rolled her eyes and sat down beside Zuko. "Yes, but then we would never have a reason to go the city?"

Zuko automatically reached over and took Katara's hand. Katara looked down at their joined hands with a small shock. Her eyes finding Zuko's quickly. He only smiled. "Yes, that _big_ city." Zuko gave her a look to go along with it and a slight shrug that was almost non-existent.

Katara glared slightly but pulled on a fake smile and took a deep breath. She picked up her glass and whispered, "Don't push it."

"Right." Katara's dad called out. The dinner started and with a few purposeful bumps in the conversation, the dinner went just as planned.

"Katara can I talk to you…" Zuko said as he wiped off his mouth. "Alone."

"Alright, we get it. You two don't have to do dishes…" Sokka started and Hakoda raised an eyebrow at his son.

Katara ran a tongue over her teeth. "Sure. We'll be back." Katara pushed back her chair in faked irritation. She grabbed onto Zuko's arm and tugged him from the dining room. The entered the guest room with smiles. "That went way too well." Katara closed the door loudly.

"I'm still afraid I'm going to find a shotgun to my forehead when i leave this room." Zuko laughed quietly. "Something about HOME."

Katara took the hint, as Zuko shrugged. "You have EVERYTHING?" Katara looked over to the duffle bag Zuko was stuffing. "I have the plane tickets and my card."

"SO THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING TO GO?!" Zuko lifted his voice as he took the ticket and card. "You sure this is okay?"

"Yes," Katara looked up to Zuko with a smile. "ZUKO PLEASE, be safe and thank YOU. For doing this. SERIOUSLY saved ME!"

Zuko stepped forward and hugged Katara. "I'M SORRY, that I CAN'T stay longer. This was fun."

Katara stepped back, something in her chest giving a twinge. A sadness she didn't know she would feel settled in. "Just shred the card when your DONE!"

Zuko nodded and picked up his bag. "THIS IS IT!" He leaned into whisper to her. "Will I not see you tomorrow?"

"No." Katara shook her head. "I'll take an early flight. It'll be FINE!"

Zuko nodded, "FINE!"

Zuko took his que to leave and stormed out. Katara heard Gran Gran call out for Zuko and ask him what was the matter. Suki was the first to Katara's door. Her mouth opened but a smile tugging at her lip. Katara winked then burst into tears. Suki took the hint and wrapped Katara in a hug.

Thirty minutes later and many tears later, Katara laid in her bed. The blankets tucked around her and a fresh Gran Gran kiss placed on her head. "Don't worry too much sweetheart. They come and they go. Look at your grandfather. He was a very stupid man."

Katara smiled up sadly to her grandmother. "Thanks, Gran Gran." She turned over and faced the bedroom wall. Katara listened as her grandmother shuffle out. She sighed a turned over in the darkened room. Loneliness setting in.

When Katara woke the next morning, she was cold. Instantly missing the heat of Zuko. She sighed and quickly got up to change. Her plane was to leave at 6 and she still needed to pack since she didn't last night.

Katara sluggishly got around. She cringed when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection looked horrible. Pink puffy eyes and hair falling completely from her top knot. Katara quickly ran through her morning routine and walked into the living room.

Gran Gran was sitting in her arm chair with a small tea cup. "Morning. Early flight?"

Katara gave a small smile, "Yeah, I actually need to be leaving now."

Katara's grandmother stood and walked to her favorite grandchild. She pushed Katara's chin up, "Keep smiling child. Maybe one day he will realize his mistake. Hmm?"

The younger nodded and wrapped Gran Gran in a hug. "I love you. We will talk as soon as I land."

Her grandmother and a groggy Suki walked her out to the cab. Suki gave her a hug. "Tell Zuko I said hi and that he is welcome back anytime."

Katara smiled to her sister in law. "Ha, I'm not stepping a foot into that coffee shop ever again." Katara's shoulders slumped, "Which is a real shame. That was some of the best coffee."

Suki laughed and said one last goodbye to Katara. Katara waved to her family as the cab pulled away.

Katara checked her bag into security and walked to the nearest coffee vendor. She pulled out her phone as she sat in one of the seats of her terminal.

"One to go?"

Katara jumped in her seat, nearly spilling the coffee. She turned to see Zuko sitting a few chairs down behind her. Happiness instantly flooded her. "Sadly, I had to pay for this one."

Zuko laughed and made his way to sit beside her. "So how late do you think this plane will be?"

Katara smiled and looked to Zuko over her cup, "Mmm, at least long enough for you to give a fake proposal."

The smile never left Zuko's face as he pulled her left hand to him. Zuko kneeled down in front of her with the fake engagement ring between his fingers. "How about a real proposal? Not for marriage!" Zuko quickly pointed out when midnight blue eyes got wide. "But… A girlfriend proposal." Katara tilted her head in confusion.

"Katara, I have spent a total of 36 hours with you. And there was never a dull moment." Zuko chuckled to himself, "I traveled this whole world looking for an adventure. I also hoped to meet someone. Someone who would make me smile and laugh. Someone who would take me on an adventure. Someone who I could take on an adventure. Someone who when I look back in thirty years I'll instantly remember all the fun we had. And these past few hours have been exactly that." Zuko took a deep breath in, "So, I am asking, Katara, will you be my girlfriend?"

Katara felt a burst of over excitement in her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started nodding. "For real?"

"Well, we've already done the fake relationship." Zuko smirked and raised the ring to her finger. "So a real one now would be nice. "You know, if you'll say yes?"

"Yes!" Katara blurted out. Zuko slid on the ring and Katara all but tackled him to the ground in a hug. People around them clapped and a few called out their congratulations.

Zuko slowly helped Katara to her feet. "Is it bad luck that I used the same ring?"

Katara laughed and never in her whole laugh had she ever felt as happy as she did in that moment.

Well until of course their wedding day, when they would re-encounter all of the memories during their vows.


End file.
